Finding Their Forever
by Pandoricas Box
Summary: The Metacrisis Doctor has just stayed behind with Rose on Bad Wolf Bay, with the intent of living his one life with her. But wherever the Doctor goes, trouble is not far behind.


Rose Tyler knew where their next stop was, before the Doctor had even said anything. After she thought she had finally found the Doctor again, it had ended up like this. As the TARDIS made its _booom_ signifying that they had landed, Rose knew where they were.

Jackie was the first to step out of the TARDIS."Oh, fat lot of good this is. Back of beyond. Bloody Norway? I'm going to have to phone your father. He's on the nursery run. I was pregnant, do you remember? Had a baby boy."

"Oh, brilliant. What did you call him?" The Doctor, specifically the _other_ one, stepped out after Jackie.

"Doctor," Jackie responded to his question.

"Really?"

"No, you plum! He's called Tony!"

"Hold on, this is the parallel universe, right?" Rose said; she needed confirmation that she was _actually_ back where she had started.

"You're back home." The Doctor, the _real _Doctor, Rose reminded herself, stepped out of his TARDIS.

"And the walls of the world are closing again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened. It's dimensional retroclosure. See, I really get that stuff now," said Donna.

Rose couldn't quite believe that after all the time she had spent coming back to him, the Doctor was just going to drop her off here again. "No, but I spent all that time trying to find you! I'm not going back now!"

"But you've got to. Because we saved the universe, but at a cost. And the cost is him," he gestured towards the Metacrisis Doctor. "He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own."

"You made me." The Metacrisis Doctor pointed out.

"Exactly. You were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge. Remind you of someone?" he paused. "That's me, when we first met. And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him."

"But he's not you!" Rose was desperate that she could make the Doctor see sense.

The Doctor shifted on his spot. "He needs you. That's very me."

Donna was the first to interject after a moment of silence. "But it's better than that, though. Don't you see what he's trying to give you? Tell her. Go on."

The Metacrisis Doctor awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "I look like him and I think like him. Same memories, same thoughts, same everything. Except I've only got one heart."

"Which means?"

"I'm part human. Specifically, the aging part. I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you, if you want."

"You'll grow old at the same time as me?" _I can spend my life with him?_

The Metacrisis Doctor nodded. "Together."

Behind them, the TARDIS made a revving noise, as if she was impatient to leave.

The Doctor looked back towards the TARDIS. "We've got to go. This reality is sealing itself off forever."

Rose desperately tried for the last time to convince him. "But, it's still not right, because the Doctor's still you."

"And I'm him," the Doctor pointed out.

Rose needed more proof than that. "All right. Both of you, answer me this. When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it."

The Doctor looked sad and uncomfortable. "I said, Rose Tyler."

"Yeah, and how was that sentence going to end?"

"Does it need saying?"

She turned towards the Metacrisis Doctor. "And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?"

The Metacrisis Doctor whispered three little, _life-changing _words in Rose's ear.

_"__I love you."_

Rose didn't know what to say. Forgetting that he was a metacrisis, forgetting all about the adventure that they had just had, she kissed him. From now on, it would be her and the Doctor, with their forever. She didn't care about the faint sound of the TARDIS whooshing away. She didn't care about the recent turn of events, and she didn't care what would happen in the future. There was only the present. Whatever would happen, they would brave it together. Her and the Doctor, as it should be.

* * *

**How'd you like the first chapter? Do you guys want more? Because this would be pretty great as a one shot in my opinion, but I also wanna write the stuff that happens to them _after_ this scene. Please R&R! It will help me write faster!**


End file.
